Memories
by I got a new account
Summary: I took this story down but it's back. Yuuki doesn't get turned into a vampire. Now fallow her into her journey I suck at summaries but find out. KanamexYuuki
1. Chapter 1

"Yuuki dear I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you," a bowen haired woman said, she was covered in blood holding a small child by the shoulders. "Run," she said falling.

"No mother mother," Yuki said shaking her gently. She heard the wind howle. She looked at the window. Jumping down landing softly. She ran to the mountains.

"Little girl are you lost," A man asked.

"Yes," She said.

He licked his lips fang's sputing from his teeth.

"NO NO NO NO STOP NO," She said she closed her little eye's.

 _SWOOSH_

"A disgrace to all vampire's," a familiar voice said she opened her eye's. "Are you okay Yuuki," A beautiful boy said holding his hand out. He had dark brown hair, pale skin, and deep soft chocolate brown eye's.

"Yes, I am now Kaname nii-san you saved me," Yuki said.

"I promised I'll always protect you remember," the boy named Kaname said lifting the little girl up in his arms, he rushed towards a house in the wood's. He talked to a man with long hair blowing down.

"Kaname nii-san ," Yuuki whimpered hiding behind his coat tugging it.

"What is it Yuuki," Kaname said bending down.

"Who are you talking to," she asked

"Yuuki he will take care of you while I'm not here," Kaname said.

"NO YOU TOO CAN'T LEAVE ME NII-SAN LIKE MOTHER, THERE ALL GONE," Yuuki said before collapsing.

-A MONTH LATER-

"Little Yuuki I have officially adopted you I have the paper's here," Cross said.

"Thank you Cross-san," Yuuki said.

"Call me father," He said with anime tears running down his eye's with a whiny tone.

"Cross-san I already have a father he's just not here right now," Yuuki replied quietly, the man named Cross looked at her with gentle eye's.

"Yuuki I have always wanted a child, and for now I will be your father until your father returns, your father and I were close," He smiled.

"I'm sorry may I be excused," Yuuki said.

"Yes Yuuki," Cross said. Yuuki sighed and walked away she heard Crosses voice.

"I'm growing concerned she hasn't talked to me much and she never smiles," She hear's Cross say downstairs. She sighs and replies in her head _Because my smile was stolen away_.

"Yuuki sweetheart dinner's ready," Cross yelles.

"Coming Cross-san," She says walking out.

"Yuuki is there a schedule you would like for us to have," Cross say's.

"Yes actually if you don't mind I would like that I sleep in the day and I make dinner for you and breakfast for me and then you would probably sleep while maybe I go in the back yard or study about my background and history if you don't mind that is," She say's Yuuki had learned to cook from her mother, it was the only thing that had kept her from wanting to go outside.

"It's fine just I don't think you should be out on your own child," Cross say's.

"I have to disagree I have grown fang's and learned to fight early so I think it's only fair," Yuuki say's. She had been an unusual child since she was not supposed to grow fang's or learn how to fight until the age of 7 or 8 but she leard at 5.

"I see well then I'll allow it as long as you don't do something reckless," Cross says. Yuuki had made an barrer or something she does not find his blood appealing. That doesn't mean she doesn't like other people's blood spelling.

"Thank you Cross-san," Yuuki said walking to the library, for some reason Cross had everything on a vampire and the pure blood's, He had how they should act and talk walk breath anything you name it. Thought she knew Kaname had given him these books because the book's that where her favorit like the sunset one. She would love to look at the picture as a child. Kaname that's all she would think about or look at the locket her mother had given her as a present for her 4th birthday.

LATER….

THE NIGHT THAT ZERO WILL BE BROUGHT IN:

YUUKI'S P.O.V.

I woke up, I went downstairs to check for Cross-san he wasn't home. I made some food for myself. I decided to study until Cross-san comes back. I went to the library and got some books reading through the. I went getting some water I suddenly smelled blood, it smelled so sweet I just took in the smell when I noticed that Cross was outside he might be in trouble I rushed to the door. I saw a boy he was covered in blood his eyes look sad, lonely, broken. I was told to watch after him, he didn't notice I was a vampire that for some reason relieved me.

"Can I touch you," I ask.

"..." he never answered I slowly cleaned all the blood off I sighed trying to control my blood thirst. I quickly rushed, I gave him clothes that Cross-san had probably put outside the door. I ate my lunch I had to use the blood pill's that Cross gave me. I washed the dishes as he walked in.

"Would you like something to eat," I asked he nodded I gave him tomato soup, he puhsed it back, He ate some leftovers as I cleaned up when Cross-san walked in.

"Yuuki we need to talk," He said I nodded he told me what happened to the poor thing I knew that I needed to stay away from him, I whispered what I wanted to do. Cross-san said my plan was okay I sighed I went out for air while Cross-san and the boy went to bed.

"Why does reality hate me," I whisper I was sitting on a tree. "Are most vampire's really that cruel no wonder I was hidden," I felt like crying there was something heavy in my chest I exhale and pulled ,myself together. I notice the boy he was looking at me he heard everything. "How much did you hear," I ask.

"Why were you hidden," He asks. " Who are you."

"That is none of you buisness forget everything you heard," I say walking past him towards the door, "Cross-san will be worried if you're out here come in he said vampire's roam here you'll be in trouble," I say walking in he followed me as I to the library.

"Why are you studying in the middle of the night why don't you sleep," He asks curiously he talked with meaning he was quiet most of the time.

"I can't sleep I have nightmare's, excuse me I have to go to my room," I say taking all my book's I walk to my room he's not following me, I shut the door and sigh in relief I read until I dozed off to sleep. I see it the same eye's, I'm running and running a hand reaches out to me, I fall. I wake up screaming like every day Cross rushes to me so does the little boy. "Forgive me Cross-san," I say I grab my clothes. "May I go out," I say.

"Yes but at 2:00," He says to me the sun still stinged but I nodded then walked out I signed then I noticed someone walking I get a closer look NII-SAN I rush and hug him.

"Nii-san you're back," I say. I hug him holding on for dear life.

"Yes I am Yuuki," He says picking me up and hugging me.

REVIEW ALSO I CAN'T SPELL OR PUNCTUATE TO SAVE MY LIFE AND AUTO CORRECT HATES ME SO YA! SORRY THIS STORY WAS TAKEN DOWN BUT DON'T WORRY IT'LL COME OUT BETTER NOW! REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO BECAUSE IT'S GOING TO NEED SOME NEW AND GOOD CHANGES RIGHT!


	2. Chapter 2

THIRD PERSON P.O.V.

Kaname and Yuuki were walking back into the house.

-AT THE HOUSE-

Yuuki entered the house with Kaname Zero attacked Kaname yet of course the same thing happend expect Kaname went to Crosses office while.

"Zero-san I think you should know I also am a vampire," Yuuki said.

"What but how a few day's ago you said vampire's were cruel," Zero said

"Yes because a vampire pureblood killed my family," She said.

"What are you," He asked.

"A vampire pureblood princess of the Kuran family," She said.

"But you don't smell like them," He asked he had backed up so that they were at the opposite end of the room.

"My mother tried to turn me human so I could escape my fate yet she did not have enough power so I do not smell like a pure blood yet," She explained.

"What do you mean," I can hide my scent see her eyes turned red and then she smelled like the pureblood.

"So you could kill us any time," He asked.

"If I wanted but I'm not like that blooming princess," She explained.

"Princess?" He asked.

"I have heard her story from my parent's her name is Shizuka," She said.

"That vampire," He spat, distaste written over his face.

"You've seen that's unfortunate she hates humans." Yuuki said smiling.

"What do you mean tell me," He demanded.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you anything yet," She explained.

"I said TELL ME," He yelled attacking Yuuki she fell to the ground luckily Kaname and Cross had heard him yell and came Cross took Zero off Yuuki and Kaname helped Yuuki stand.

"Yuuki what happened," Kaname asked.

"Nothing at all I guess Zero-san doesn't like me any more," She said calmly.

"Are you hurt," He asked.

"No, not at all," She said.

"Zero why did you attack Yuuki," Cross asked.

"She know's about Shizuka," He said.

"I see sorry Zero but she is forbidden to tell anyone anything about her," Cross explained, "Now apologies," He said.

"I'm sorry," He said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about her please forgive me," Yuuki said.

"Yuuki you don't need to apologies," Cross said.

"I do Cross-san I shouldn't have brung up the vampire subject, I'm really sorry please forgive me Zero-san," Yuuki said.

"Don't talk to me," He yelled running up the stairs.

"Yuuki," Cross said.

"Forgive me for the trouble Cross-san I do not think I can explain or talk to him," Yuuki said she really felt bad for Zero.

"No it's fine please pack your bag's you have to do with Kaname," He said.

"Really," Yuuki said returning her smile.

"Yes for you parents goodbye party," He said wanting to be gentle on Yuuki.

Yuuki looked at the ground, "I'll go pack," She said slowly going to the stair's not making eye contact she rushed up the stair's.

"I guess you can't say anything parent related without giving a shock," Cross said.

"I better check on her you could check on Zero," Kaname said walking to Yuuki's room. "Yuuki may I come in," He asked.

"Yes of course," Yuuki said.

He opened the door she was moving swiftly getting her stuff in a suitcase that was given to her by Kaname on her first day she wasn't crying yet drinking water probably trying to keep the lump in her thoth down (I don't cry much but that is something I did while I trained to not shed tears in my family there isn't a difference between girl and boy so your declared weak if you cry).

"Yuuki you don't have to hide your feelings from me," Kaname said shuting to door Yuuki ran to him hugging him tightly silently crying. "Yuuki you're going to be declared as my fiance at the 'Party' so I want to know if you're ready people are going to ask you questions so please cry and let your feelings out now and I was wondering do you want to go back home the man is temporarily dead so we will be safe or do you want to live at a noble's house for a bit," Kaname asked.

Yuuki had finished and got a hang of her feeling's. "I want to go back home please," She said.

"Of Course," He said.

LATERR LIKE A LOT LATER

"So please welcome my sister and a pureblood of the Kuran family Yuuki Kuran," Kaname said. Yuuki walked in leaving everyone in awe she was beautiful, graceful and was definitely a Kuran with her hair and eye's.

"And we wanted to declare to carry on the Kuran legacy we will be wed like our parent's," Kaname declared the room was filled with applause.

"Thank you everyone for coming, please accept me," Yuuki said everyone clappedthen the event began a lot of the vampire's surrounded Yuuki asking questions and most went to Kaname asking questions about his parent's and etc.

-YEAR'S LATER-

"So then Yuuki do you want to join it," Kaname asked.

"Yes yes I do," Yuuki said.

"Then I'll contact Cross why don't you go pack," Kaname said.

"Thank you soo much Kaname," Yuuki said hugging him tightly. He chuckled.

"Now hurry along we leave tomorrow to meet Cross," Kaname said.

"Thank you," Yuuki said rushing to her room packing clothes, supplies, picture's, etc.

-AT CROSS ACADEMY-

"Can I explore the academy then Cross-san," Yuuki asked.

"Of course here's your disciplinary committee badge," Cross said.

"Thank you," Yuuki said she grabbed the badge and put her hood on and walked out of the room the academy was beautiful at night it was quite peaceful and-

"Who are you and what are you doing here vampire don't move or I'll shoot," A familiar voice said.

"Well aren't you eager to shoot Zero-san," Yuuki said.

"How do you know my name," He asked.

"I lived with you for almost a year can I at least turn around," Yuuki said he lowered his gun Yuuki took of her hood and looked at him.

"Y-You," Zero said.

"Yes me also here is my badge I am allowed to explore Cross-san allows it," Yuuki say's Zero again point's his gun at her, "Aww you're no fun," Yuuki say's Sairen pop's up and hold Zero's hand.

"Don't touch or talk to Yuuki-sama like that," Siren says.

"It's fine Siren-chan," Yuuki say's.

"YUUKI," Cross yell's.

"Yes Cross-san," Yuuki say's Cross run's to her.

"Are you hurt," Cross say's.

"Yes," Yuuki say's.

"Where," Cross asks.

"My feeling's Cross-san Zero-san is being mean to me," Yuuki says pouting.

"How can anyone resist you," Cross asks.

"That's sweet thank you Cross-san," Yuuki say's.

"Why don't to head to the night class dorms with Kaname he's waiting in my office while I explain thing's to Zero," He says.

"Thank you Cross-san and you too Siren, see you later Zero-san," Yuuki say's.

-AT CROSS'S OFFICE-

"Sorry to make you wait Kaname," Yuuki said.

"No not at all shall we," Kaname said offering his arm.

"Thank you," Yuuki said.

"Well then are you ready to meet the rest of the nobel's not just Siren," Kaname says.

"Well I am but still I'm nervous what if they don't like me I mean Siren is really sweet but will they all be the same," Yuuki said.

"Of course i know everyone will love you like me," Kaname said as they entered the dorm everyone was waiting.

"Hello," Yuuki said with a warm smile.

"Yuuki-sama, Kaname-sama welcome I am Takuma Ichijo I have took care of everything for you," A boy said.

"Thank you Ichijo-san," Yuuki said.

"Please call me Takuma Yuuki-sama," Takumi said.

"Then please call me Yuuki," She replied. "Shall we have introduction's," Yuuki said.

"Well we all know who you are but we should hi Hanabusa Aido call me Hanabusa," A cheery boy said.

"Oh it's a pleasure call me Yuuki," Yuuki said smiling. "Kaname I understand you've met most of these people would you like to introduce me to your friend's," Yuuki said

"Shure Yuuki," Kaname said. "This is Ruka Souen," Kaname said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Yuuki-sama," She said.

"Oh no the pleasure is mine please call me Yuuki I hope we can be friend's," Yuuki said.

"This is Akatsuki (Remind's me of Naruto) Kain," Kaname said.

"It's a pleasure please call me Yuuki," Yuuki said.

"Please call me Kain," He said.

"This is Rima Toya," Kaname said.

"It's a pleasure," Yuuki said.

"No the pleasure is mine Yuuki-sama," She said.

"Please call me Yuuki," Yuuki said.

"Yuuki you should go unpack," Kaname said.

"Thank you everyone I hope we can be friend's," Yuuki said bowing then taking her bag and leaving she unpacked quickly and sat down reading there was a soft knock on the door.

I know boring and kinda scuky but plese review reader-san!


	3. Chapter 3

I know my lazy ass wont update but don't worry I'm back. For the readers that read this before when it was up. I'm sorry. I took it down because I wasn't happy with it. This will be kinda the same but with diffrent things happening. Anyway this will be better written. Finally I want to thank my reviewers so far!

Yolobxxxx- Thanks I promise to update more.

Dayeli1209-I hope you keep reviewing your awsome.

Anyway REVIEW EVERYONE recommend what you want to see and ya.

 _Knock Knock_

"Come in," Yuuki said. Kaname walked in. "Oh Kaname," Yuuki said she had been unpacking she forgot about all the picture's.

"Yuuki why did you bring those," Kaname asked.

"People tend to forget I don't want to forget Kaname," Yuuki said a hint of sadness went through her eye's but they soon were back to normal.

"Yuuki we will never forget," Kaname said hugging Yuuki.

"I will, I'm scared that I'll forget," Yuuki said.

"You won't ," Kaname said.

"You are too kind for your own good Kaname you are more respected and feared maybe you should let me go you are much better of without me I don't know why you chose to stay with me, You are to kind for your good," Yuuki said.

"That is not true I love you Yuuki," Kaname said. Her eye's widened. "I don't fake I do love you Yuuki you alway have been the one," He said.

"Thank you Kaname I love you to," Yuuki said Kaname came closer until their lips were a few inches away Yuuki closed her eye's and,

 _Knock Knock (Is it cliehe sorry)_

Yuuki immediately jumped away and blushed, "C-Come in," Yuuki said.

"Hello Yuuki," Takuma said.

Kaname glared at him.

"Hello Takuma," Yuuki said.

"Well we have decided that I will be the vice president and Kaname the president if that is okay with you of course," He said.

"Yes it is," Yuuki said.

"Kaname the headmaster is calling you," Takuma said.

"Very well," Kaname said.

"Well excuse me Yuuki, Kaname," Takuma said leaving Kaname apparently took the opportunity to give Yuuki a kiss and walked out. Yuuki stood dazed and touched her lips.

-A FEW HOURS LATER-

Yuuki was taking a nice relaxing bath she came out with just towel on Kaname was sitting on her bed she blushed. Her heart was going a in circles as she went grabbed her clothes and went back in the bathroom putting them on when she walked out Kaname was still staring at her not speaking.

"Kaname what do you find so interesting," Yuuki asked.

"You," He whispered she tilted her head in confusion and walked to him.

"How so," she asked.

"I'll tell you another time," he whispered, she pouted but shrugged it off.

"Let's go to sleep," she said. He nodded and they both slipped into bed. As soon as Kaname fell asleep she got up putting a coat on. Kaname had been used to this so he was still asleep. She slipped into the hallway and walked down the stairs to the door.

"Yuuk where are you going," Ruka said noticing the pureblood going out the door.

"I am going to get some air," Yuuki replied.

"May I come with you Kaname would not like you going out alone," Ruka said.

"I'm not going alone Siren''s with me and I trust her fully, plus Kaname know's I do this." Yuuki said. Siren popped up.

"Yuuki may I come with you," Ruka said.

"S-Sure," Yuuki said they walked out she went deep in the tree's there was a wonderful lake with a cherry blossom tree next to it Yuuki jumped on the tree and began singing.

 _The silent night is drawing me closer I go closer into the light of the full moon I See the silent love flowing into me I see the angel's watching the angel's of the one I hold too dear to let go to let go oh come angel's come play with me the devil's are hurting me I can't stand the pain in my heart to see you drift afar oh angel's oh my angel''s come close I sit on a tree looking at thee your beauty and glow I see the moon it shines like you oh angel's please hear my call oh devil's don't let me fall. I reach for you but you are now beyond my reach feel I need the loving thee gave me befor Oh mother why have you gone away and left me alone to play. Oh father dear I have fear and it won't go away please make it go away. I wish for us to play the devil are waiting the angel's call me I wonder where I belong this world never fading I wonder when you'll be gone hunting me I fear and run but you say there is no one to run to I wish I knew where I belong._

THE SONG HAS A SWEET LOW TONE IT IS SUNG LIKE A LULLABY!

THEY GO BACK TO THE DORM AND BID GOOD NIGHT

"Yuuki," Kaname said shaking the figure sleeping next to him she groaned and snuggled deeper into his chest. "Yuuki it's time to get up," Kaname whispered.

She groaned, "NO," She said stubbornly he tried to move she grabbed him and snuggled closer. "No don't leave," She said.

"Yuuki the headmaster wouldn't want us to be late." Kaname said.

"But the sun's still out," Yuuki said she usually was allowed to sleep until night time they switched on doing duties. She saw the little light seeping in through the black curtin's.

"But still Yuuki it doesn't matter we have to get up," He whispered.

"Don't want to, mine," She pouted digging into Kaname deeper he clucked at her antics.

"Alway," He whispered, " We have 5 minutes ok," He said.

"Yay," She said going back to peaceful slumber.

-5 MINUTE'S LATER-

"Yuuki time to get up," Kaname said.

"Mmmm say's who," Yuuki grumbles.

"I do," He say's she slowly gets up yawning and rubbing her eye's.

"Well that was fast what motivated you," Kaname asks.

"You said you wanted me to get up, I'll do anything for you Kaname," Yuuki said. He said planting a kiss on her head and stepping out of the bed. "What time is it," She asked.

"We have ten minutes until we meet Cross," Kaname says.

"That is forever I'll go to bed and we'll wake up in 5 minutes," She say's.

"Yuuki," Kaname scolded.

"I'll go get ready," She said bouncing to the closet grabbing her school uniform and other necessities and walking to the bathroom.

REVIEW AND JOIN THE DEVIL FAMILY!

Anyway what will happen next? What happened to Rido. Does Yuuki know? Should she know?

Answer in the Review box


	4. NEW'S!

Hii everyone this is your lazy aouther I will be updateing soon in 2-4 day's anyway also IF U LIKE NALU go to my watt's app my username is 'devilslookout' it's a really good story in my opinion I will update that a lot but don't worry. I haven't forgeten about all my awsome reader's here. So this was just a head's up. Go read my NALU story and also expect a update in 2-4 day's I promise.


	5. Chapter 4

Yuuki came out from the bathroom in 5 minutes Kaname was already waiting for her she sighed and gave him a peck on the cheek. He softened at her touch. (A/N kiss, touch eh) They went and got some breakfast it was 7:00 in the morning. They were heading for crosses office when the dorm and they held each other's hands walking to the office all the student's looked at the godly couple (A/N I'm stretching it aren't I?) when they reached it they knocked.

"Come in," They heard they walked in. "Oh sit down," Cross examined. Kaname pulled the chair for Yuuki and then sat down himself Cross thought they were just like their parent's. "Well to welcome the night class we need to have a assembly and you will need to have do a speech," He said.

"I see," Kaname said.

"We would love to," Yuuki smiled Cross thought 'just like her mother alway's smileing'.

"Well the assembly is tonight please get the night class ready," He said." * Sharp," He said they nodded and left.

"I'll get the night class students and you do the rest ok Kaname," Yuuki said in a cheery voice.

"Ok," He replied going to do his duties Yuuki went to Takuma's room.

 _Knock Knock_

"Oh Yuuki is there something you need," Takuma said.

"Oh did I wake you? I'm sorry but I need all the night class down staries and as soon as possible," She said.

"It's okay, I'll get them," He said.

"Thank you," She said walking away she went and prepared breakfast and set it up the night class field in and sat down. " Please excuse me, if you do not like it (A/N The food) I had to prepare it fast," Yuuki said they all wore shocked expression the pureblood princess had just cook for them. they happily ate all of it. (A/N This sentence is crighy)

"Yuuki I think they would like to know why they were called here so early," Takuma said.

"Oh yes um the headmaster wanted to let you all know that we are needed for an assembly and are supposed to be there by 5, also if there is anything you need please tell me," Yuuki said.

The vampire's nodded it had been 11 now when they finished their meal they all happily went to there room's Yuuki took care of the dishes the maid's and butler's don't arrive until a month she would have to take care of it she then decided to start cooking a second meal for when the leave and dinner after class. She pulled out her I pod and listened to music she silently danced humming while cooking (How many people do that? I do well I usually sing but when I'm alone. It's werid when my family's home.) She calmed down mixing the pot of soup still swaying her hips then someone grabbed her. Pulling her to their broad chest and nuzzled thier face in her neck.

"K-Kaname?"Yuuki said noticing the brown hair. (Notice the question mark she's not sure who it is so don't ask y or how she knew how it was because a lot of people have that hair color. Including me but mine is weird.)

"Yes Yuuki," He replied in an innocent tone.

"Can I help you," She asked.

"Don't be so distant and yes I want to sleep," He said.

"The room is open," She said mocking him.

"How can I go to bed without you," He asked she smiled.

"I'll be there in a bit," She said he walked out giving her a quick kiss before leaving.

It had been an hour or two, Yuuki had finished and took a bath/shower she went to her room seeing Kaname sleeping pleasantly she smiled she walked over kissing him on the cheek then decideing to got for a walk. She began walking away when a strong hand grabbed her and yanked her back, "You're late," A drowsy voice said.

"Not everyone can cook meals in 30 seconds, actually no one can the last time I checked, you'll be happy to know it's done," She said.

"You've made me wait," He said.

"And your being imature," She said.

"Am I, do you like it?" He chukled seductively. She slipped in next to him and snuggled in. she had wore her pajamas after her bath becuse she didn't know what she wanted to do after.

"Kaname you're so warm," She said snuggling close.

"How else am I going to attract you," He asked.

"You don't need to do anything I will always come to you," She whispered.

He smiled squeing her. "Is that so."

"Mmm," She said half asleep then they both slowly drifted of. She woke again it was 4:30 she yawned she slowly got up grabbed a cute red dress it had black roses on it. It went to her knees she grabbed black choker and black strap heels and red rose earrings a red and black bracelet. She grabbed her fluffy towel and went in the bathroom she came out fully dressed and walked to Kaname shaking him he slowly got up looking at her. "You look like you've see a ghost," She said.

"Well it is a beautiful unearthly sight," He says hugging her and walking to the bathroom he came out with a red shirt and tie on with a black suite on.

"Not all ghost's are buetiful," she said.

"How would you know," he asked. (A/N Don't underestimate the dead trust me some werid fucked up shit happen's)

She walked down it was 4:59 she had her arm's locked with Kaname's they walked down talking about their day's Yuuki giggled when he told her that the council is trying to kill him with the paperwork. She looked in front of her all the vampire's eyes were on them looking at their beauty. (They're the cutest couple in my opinion well one of the cutest)

"Thank you all for being so punctual, shall we go," Yuuki asked. They nodded and all walked to the gym. ( That's where we have assembly's or the mpr) "Please be very courteous and make us proud," Yuuki said walking to the back with Kaname while the vampire's went in sitting down and looking at the stage they were going to make their pureblood proud by being the 'perfect student's '.

 **Dear Reader-san I am very tired rn so don't be impolite lol. I barely have anytime to write but I willlllllllll! So anyway REVIEWWWWWWWWW for meeeeee. Thank you**

 **ALSO DO YOU THINK THIS STORY IS GONNA BE DIFFERENT**

 **WHAT DO YOU EXPECT**

 **TELLL MEEEE**

REVIEW! I CANT SPELL!

Also this is the update I was talking about in the last thingy.


	6. Chapter 5

"Thank you all for letting the night class in with open arms we hope to not let you down," Yuuki said. (I know it's a weird sentence read it again if you don't understand it, lol)

"Like the headmaster said we will be separated, please follow his word's also Kiryu-san and Yuki herself will be patrolling to make sure your not out at the wrong time's," Kaname said. (Another weird sentence I wonder how I even get view's -_-' lol)

" The same goes for you night class don't disobey the rules and please don't go against the rule's we are honored to have you here," Yuuki said.

"We hope that this will be a splendid year," Kaname said. (Did I spell that right probs not wanna help me out Reader-chan~ or Reader-Kun~ geez my friends are rubbing off on me -_-')

"We hope you all will be kind and respectful let's make this a second home," Yuki say's Kaname grabbed her hand and they bow walking to their seat's.

"That was a great speech. To me this is already a home I hope the same for all of you. If anyone needs help Kaname, Yuki, and I are always here, so Is Zero ask for help anytime. Thank you for this wonderful evening okay now everyone you are excused," Keain said.

Everyone walked in lines and row's Kaname and Yuuki exited hand in hand Yuuki kissed Kaname's cheek before heading to Crosses office everyone saw and was half jealous and half happy at the couple. (Row's auto corrected to crow's? Like what :/)

-A FEW DAY'S LATER-

"Shall we be off," Kaname asked. (That might be an occ sentence but that for all of the people that view Kaname as a prince, I don't lol sorry don't kill me. *Back to a wall with a hundred people with knives pitchforks flames and gun's in their hands and maybe a gun* *Gulps* don't smirk like that waaaaaaa Tobi's a good boy *Run's*)

"I can't believe that Cross actually allowed us to do this," Yuuki said. Cross had let them have their date.

"Why do you prefer not to go," He asked.

"No, but I just didn't think he would," Yuuki said Kaname grabbed her hand they walked out all the student's saw them walking in the garden Yuuki giggling and Kaname talking, they were on a date.

"So then I was finally out of their Hanabusa was waiting for me asking for every detail, I had to make an excuse to meet you to get out of that predicament, he still followed me to out room," Kaname sighed.

"No wondering you were in a rush when you entered my room," Yuuki said giggling.

"Well you can't really escape him but I guess he really likes you, when I talk to him about you he gives a little blush," Kaname said a little more seriously. (Not too serious)

"Jealous," Yuuki teased.

"No because you're mine," Kaname said.

"Not if you can't catch me," Yuuki said running. (*Cringh* so cliece) Kaname smiled and ran behind her hugging her from behind she giggled. "You got me," She giggled.

"Of course I did," He said.

"It not fair," She said.

"How so," He asked.

"I always lose and I'm wearing heels," She pouted.

"You never used that excuse when you were little," He raised a brow.

"Well I didn't wear heels back them now I do," She said. (All of this hand 'she said' or 'he said' I feel bad for the people who had to read through that)

"uh um," He said.

She pouted," Hump fine next time I'll make you wear heels," She she said pouting even more and crossing her arms.

"Yuuki," Kaname said kissing her cheek. They didn't notice all eyes were on them,"Your adorable," He said.

"Hmp," She stubbornly said running he caught her again she giggled resting her head on his chest, "We better go back or we won't be ready for class and you still have some duties to perform," She said. (Can you say 'Hmp' idk)

"Let's go," He said he handed her a little box she opened it curly it was a beautiful necklace with red gem's the strong thingy was gold. (Ya I just totally got lazy there you can't blame me.)

"I love it thank you," She said hugging him they walked back hand in hand.

-lazy so this is like hours after-

"Yuuki what are you doing," Kaname asked.

"Nothing," She said.

"You know I ask that question a lot," He pointed out.

"True," She said.

"So what are you writing," He asked.

"Nothing special," She said.

"I see," He wasn't happy with her answer.

"Kaname come on we should rest," She said putting her pen back she grabbed his hand they headed towards the bed and sat down.

"Yuuki you know I won't be able to sleep until I know what that is," He said.

"Fine I tried to do some homework key word 'tried' it's so boring," She groaned.

He chuckled. As much as she was enthusiastic the thought of homework bored her.

-LATER LIKE WAY LATER AND AFTER CLASS-

(What a drag i'm sorry i'm so lazy Troublesome people lol jk sorry i'm so lazy today)

"Kaname I want to go home," Yuuki said.

"Yuuki," Kaname frowned.

"I know it's mom and dad's dream that we go to school but I don't like it here," Yuuki complained.

"What's wrong," Kaname asked.

"I hate homework," She said.

He chuckled, 'You don't want to go here because of homework," He asked.

"It's not funny I don't want to do homework it's just more work nothing fun about it," She wined.

"If you need I'll help you," He said.

"YOU WILL!" She exclaimed she ran over and hugged him tightly, " Thank youuuuuuuuu," She said.

"Any time," He said returning her embrace.

She sighed she sure was comfortable, "Can we stay like this for awhile," She asked she felt more secure in Kaname's arms more at home.

"Of course," He said calmly even though he didn't show it he was comfortable very comfortable. He could get used to this.

 **Sorry I didn't update in a while read my excuses plz**

 **I was lazy**

 **I'm on vacation out of state**

 **I'm lazy**

 **I forgot to tell you**

 **I'm lazy**

 **The wifi here suck!**

 **I'm lazy**

 **I didn't bring my laptop and couldn't till now because I'm using my cousins**

 **Were mostly on the road and I have a little brother to take care of because are parents and older brother didn't come out of state with us**

 **I'm lazy**

 **I have to edit pictures most time**

 **I'm lazy**

 **I have to send pic's home and wifi takes forever**

 **I'm lazy**

 **There thank you for reading that and Review thank you for all the read's even though I need to step it up and get more. I hope this is not that cringy I try but I made this chap really fast. I gtg thx for the supported again REVIEW and tell me how to improve also a head's up there is a villain in the next chap for sure. -Devil's-lookout**

 **THX TO Dayeli 1209 thx for all the support and I love talking to you! P.S. Kaname is mine :P lol!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Yo sorry I'm late I got lost in the path of life then saw a black cat cross my path (even though I don't believe in that) I still respected it so I went a different direction. (This is a nice starting inspire by Kaka-baka and his excuses in Naruto!)**

 **Okay little Devils I am tired and very weird, I have to redo this chapter for the third time because my little brother messed with it. -_- and I sound really weird. I am tired from working my ass off on vacation typical me so I blame the on myself but still have pity *Puppy dog eyes* give me motivation with a NICE review no? Anyway let's start.**

 **One of you: she's lying.**

 **Am not (pouts and crosses arms) but wait I have to tell you something we were on a road trip and guess what come on. I saw the funniest this printed on a car. It said and I quote 'Hell was full so I am back' how many of you relate. *Cricket's* oh I see. Runs to a corner and sees Sasuke sulking -_- bahahahaha and I am better!**

 **P.S. They are doing HW remember last chap hehe. Also they are sitting together on the sofa Kaname lays on. It is a dark red color Idk why I added this.**

"There is it all done," Kaname said smiling.

"Thank you soo much Kaname, with you everything is done so fast," Yuuki excalined.

"Hmm," he replied closing his eye's.

"Thank you," She answered.

"We'll how are you going to repay me," He asked.

"Here," She said kissing him.

"Well that will suffice for now," He said.

"I have more," She smiled. (Ik its OCC but you know i'm tired so F it)

"Well I wouldn't mind another for my hard work," He said ( Like I said OCC what eve's get on with it, it's a fanfic my fantasy not coming true cries). Yuuki smirk's getting on her knees and hands (On the couch) and climbs on him pushing him down a dark blush coating her face. She climbs on him and he doesn't move. He wait's to see what she will do. She comes closer and closer to him lip's, eyes half lidded, she lower her head before.

\- (Would've ended it here exhausted but am not going to and I promised a villain.)

She kisses the side of his lip's and run's away.

"You've grown more mischievous than you were when we were little," He chuckled.

"You like it don't you," She said.

"Of course I do," He smirked getting up and coming closer. She stepped back as he came closer before she reached the side of the bed. (Its one of those that have like a long pole thingy going up hard to explain but there is a wooden pole kind of thing going up.) She reached her head rubbing it because of the sudden contact as he went to her and put his arms around her. He nuzzled his head into her neck, before going up and kissing her lips while holding her waist. He picked her up while the kiss was happening, ( blush) and took her to a spot where there was more space. He grasped her waist tighter and he picked her up twirling her around.

"More," she giggled.

"I have to go now but I promise to come her later," He said kissing her head.

She pouted, " But," She began he kissed her, sealing her lips shut.

"I promise," He said she smiled."I'll see you later," He said. Walking out of the room she decided to pass time reading. Soon it was time to go out on duty she walked out in her black midnight dress walking around looking for student's.

"Hello," She said spotting some, " What are you doing out so late," She asked.

"We wanted to see the night class," They replied giving a sheepish smile.

"If I may please go back I would not want to get you in trouble," She said.

"Oh we're sorry for the trouble Yuuki-sama," They said.

"Please, call me Yuuki," She said smiling.

"Sayori pleased to meet you," One of them said she was kneeling down.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, why are you kneeling" Yuki asked.

"Sayori hurt herself sneaking but Zero," One of them said.

"Oh then let's fix you come with me, the both of you please head to your dorm" Yuki said picking her up

"Yuuki," She heard behind her.

"Oh hello there Kaname," Yuuki said Kaname walked behind grabbing her from the waist. "Oh girls I'm pretty sure you've met," She said.

"Yes we have, it's so great to see you Kaname-senpai!" They shreked.

"Girl's I must ask you to return back to your room's," Yuuki said her brow slightly twitching.

"Sorry Yuuki-sama," They said walking back to their dorm (hopefully).

"Kaname what are you doing here," Yuuki asked.

"I wanted to tell you class is starting early today," He said.

"I see I'll come I need to help Sayori-san," Yuki said motioning towards the girl.

"Takuma also wanted me to tell you he wanted to talk to us, I could come with you," Kaname offered.

"You should head back you look tired anyway you haven't been sleeping the best," Yuki replied her eyes a bit serious but still showed a malicious glint. He nodded.

"I'll see you back at the dorm," he gently kissed her head and left. Yuuki also turned and started walking.

"Kaname-senpai seem close to you," Sayori said suddenly.

"We are pretty close I am pretty cure you have seen us around," Yuki smiled.

"So you are dating," Sayori sighed.

"Ehehe," Yuki said seeing a sudden change in her mood.

"It's fine though, I didn't think I had a chance anyway" Sayori said.

"Eh I-," Yuki began before.

"No problem plenty fish in the sea right," Sayori said looking confident.

"Right were here." Yuki said opening the infirmary door.

"I twisted my ankle," Sayori said.

"Oh we should ice that and bandage it," Yuki said. (Bandages help keep it still) After she finished Sayori felt better.

"Thank you," Sayori smiled.

"We were lucky it wasn't serious," Yuki beamed. She and Sayori boarded as he 'treated' her.

"I should head back," Sayori said.

"Oh ya I forgot do you wanted me to escort you," Yuki asked.

"No no I'm fine now," Sayori smiled.

"Are you sure," Yuki asked.

"Positive," Sayori replied.

Yuki didn't pry she nodded and they went their separate ways. While she was going back Yuki smelled a strong scent of blood she immediately rushed there. Audio stood there with Sayori who was on the floor with a scraped knee.

"Audio what are you doing," Yuki asked sternly.

"N-nothing," he replied looking down.

"Please return to your dorm," Yuki said seeing a red gleam in his eye's. He nodded before walking away.

"I-I'm sorry about," Sayori stopped.

"Sorry about what you just feel I told you I should've helped you," Yuki sighed. She helped Sayori up sling her arm around her neck and rushing her to her dorm room. Sayori thanked her again and went inside.

"What are you doing here," A voice growled from behind.

"I'm escorting a student who fell and scraped her knee," Yuuki replied.

"Tch how do I know you didn't bite her," the voice said.

"Because I am not like that Zero you don't have to worry, I wouldn't do something disgusting like that," Yuki replied.

"Lair," Zero grumbeled. (He is not the bad guy but is going to be blinded by bloodlust. Don't worry he is not the bad guy I have a special place for him)

"Call me what you want, check ehr tomorrow her name is Sayori, now excuse me I have to get going," Yuki said walking away not before glancing at Zero. The minute she saw his eye's red she ran. She sprinted out of the dorm and towards her seeing Zero was fallowing.

All of a sudden she stopped. Zero punched for her as she readied herself for his attack. All of a sudden

he was on the floor and Kaname in front of her.

"Kaname, you're not supposed to hurt him," she said.

"He was going to hurt you," he growled.

"SO!" she yelled. She helped Zero up slightly annoyed. "Are you okay," she whispered.

"Tch," he yanked his arm away. He walked away it looking back.

"Are you hurt," Kaname asked his eyes softening. She shook her head still looking the way Zero went slightly concerned. Kaname noticed this and felt a pang of jealousy but shook it off. "We should go or we'll be late," he said snapping her

out of it,

"Right," she smiled. He offered her a small smile and took her hand hearing back. She blushed a small smile playing on her lips. They returned to the dorm to find Takuma waiting for them. He was sitting on a couch in the living room and when they entered he bounced up.

"Takuma," Kaname nodded his way.

"Kaname I need to talk to you and Yuki alone for a minute. If that not a problem of course." He spoke carefully choosing words.

"Why don't we go in our study," Yuki offered.

"That should be a spot we'll be alone," Kaname nodded. They began walking to their study.

 **After the talk bahahahaha you don't know what they talk about I'm evil.**

"Then I'll take my leave," Takuma said walking out of the door.

"This is new," Yuki said.

"Well we have been handling it and we will keep on handling it," Kaname sighed putting his arms around her waist and pulling her in.

"You and I should start getting ready," Yuki said turning to face him. She moved her eyes around before outing her hand on his cheek. She sighed and got out of his grip. She walked out of the room without another word and began getting ready. Tomorrow would be an eventful day. She did her normal routine. (Which ya don't need to know, right?...) there was a knock at the door.

"Yuki everyone's waiting outside," Takuma said from outside.

"I'm coming," Yuki sighed. She heard footsteps fade away as she grabbed her bag and checked her uniform one more time. Then she remembered she forgot her homework in Kaname's room. She quickly made her way to it. She looked around for her bag having it nowhere to be found.

"Yuki what are you doing we need to get going," Kaname asked looking slightly amused.

"Uh," she blushed embarrassed, "You see Kaname I-I forgot where I put my bag," she said looking down and playing with her fingers. Kaname chuckled. "Kaname your so mean," yuki yelled puffing her face and turning. She began looking for it again. Kaname sighed. He walked over to her grabbing her waist and pulling back. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

"Clam down Yuki," Kaname whispered. He grabbed her hand and led her to a corner where her bag lay.

She smiled brightly grabbing it and turning saying, "Thank you Kaname."

"Shall we go," he said offering his arm. She smiled taking it and nodding.

 **SO This is a week later i'm sorry it's so late!**

They went to class like the normal with people fangirl screaming like crazy. (OMG JUSTIN BEIBER -_- I don't understand) They continued going to class and surprisingly the professor came on time. (Plz come teach Bakabakashii.)

"Student's we have two new students," he announced. A girl with long light pink hair reaching mid back, and a guy with ghostly purple hair and a neon purple streak (Hair like Alice Color but with a neon streak in the front) behind her. Then along with them entered Asato Ichijo.

 **Okay sorry im late yatiyatayaa. The 'Vacation' was more like a business trip I was sent to for my parent's. Anyway I wasn't drunk when I wrote this still to young so don't be scared. I'm me and happy with that.** REVIEW! **I didn't check this if I like wrote it ok so sorry? Also I'm writeing a new Kaname x Yuuki story soon so get ready!**


End file.
